Proof Of Ownership
by Trufreak89
Summary: Kim wakes up with Shego’s mark on her after spending the night with her. Kigo


**Title: **Proof Of Ownership

**Summary: **Kim wakes up with Shego's mark on her after spending the night with her.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Established Kigo. More one-shot-ness. Random fic.

"Shego!" Kim screamed as she looked in to the mirror and found an angry red mark on her neck, already forming in to a bruise. Rolling over in her bed to face the teen heroine she frowned. Eight in the morning was no time for teenage girls to be screaming.

"Pumpkin?" She inquired about the screaming, still groggy from being woken up.

"Look at my neck!" She continued to shout, loudly. Shego's gaze slowly wandered up Kim's body to her neck. She stifled a giggle as she took in the bruise on the other girl's neck. She grinned at her handy work.

"Do you know what this means!" Kim continued to rant as she rubbed at her tender neck. The villain sighed. She couldn't stand so much noise in the morning. Scooting over to the other side of the bed she grabbed the standing hero and pulled her down, back in to bed.

"You're mine?" Shego purred, her arms holding the teenager tightly as she fumed, "…and everyone's going to know it…oh…woops." She suddenly understood why the girl had been so freaked upon finding the mark on her neck.

It was going to be hard to explain how she had a love bite on her neck. And her parents were definitely not going to be happy about said bite coming from a wanted female criminal. Kim sighed as she lay in her lover's arms, tired and dreading going home. "Sorry Princess." Shego muttered in her ear, her breath tickling the tender flesh of her neck.

Shego wasn't entirely to blame though; they'd both gotten carried away. After a home cooked meal from Shego they'd moved on to watching a few action films, accompanied by more than a few glasses of wine. Kim wasn't usually much of a drinker; however Shego was slowly refining her pallet with expensive wines.

During the movies they'd sat cuddled up on Shego's sofa, kissing and talking about future possible dates, snowboarding in Italy, a picnic in Egypt, anywhere they could be alone or unknown. It was hard for two mortal enemies to go on dates when the whole world and his wife knew who they were. Movie nights at Shego's were Kim's favourite nights together. Cuddled up watching films they shared an interest in, alone and unseen by the persecuting eyes of the world. Kim would sleep over, telling her mother she was staying at her friend's for the night. Which in essence was true, she was staying over at a friend's to watch movies; she simply neglected to tell her mother that her 'friend' was also her girlfriend.

Once they'd gone to bed the kissing hadn't stopped. Shego, being her impish self, had pinned Kim down and refused to release her until she told her she loved her, the thief could not hear the words come from the redhead's mouth enough. Kim had refused though, enjoying teasing the older woman; Shego had not taken it so well. Smirking she gently kissed the heroine and then moved slowly along her jaw and down to her neck, planting feather light kisses along the way. Once she reached the girl's neck however she began to nip and suck at it, eliciting a moan from her lover.

And so Kim Possible lay in her arms, rubbing at the bruise that had been left from the previous night. A victory mark for Shego, but a curse for the redhead. "What am I gonna tell mom and dad?" She groaned in to Shego's chest as she lay beside her.

"Tell them anything." Shego suggested. "They know you can't lie, so they'll believe anything you say." The thief looked rather pleased with her deductive reasoning, until Kim looked up at her, a frown marring her pretty face.

"Great plan. One problem. I can't lie!" Shego rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She really was too much of a goody-two-shoes for her own good. "I'm just going to have to tell them the truth, that I was with you last night and that we're together and while we were play fighting you…the…love bite is off you." She blushed as she said the word love bite, as though it were some sordid thing she should be ashamed of.

Shego gently traced a finger over the mark. Although she knew she'd endangered the secrecy of their relationship, she was secretly proud of the mark of possession she had left on the younger girl; she was truly hers.

"You don't need to lie to get out of this Princess. Just be a little more economical with the truth." She received a questioning look and continued. "You followed me here last night, hoping to catch me. I started a fight and you were winning. You had me pinned down with your body." Kim giggled as Shego lay on her, pinning her down, with her lips teasingly close. "And I, being the cheat that I am fought dirty and bit you." A slow uncertain smile made it's way on to Kim's face.

"I suppose that wouldn't really be lying…just twisting the truth a little." Her apprehension at deceiving her parents left her as Shego's lips joined her. There was no way she could tell them the truth. She couldn't risk losing Shego.

"At least you don't need to explain about the other one." Shego smirked as Kim got out of bed again to get dressed; she wanted the confrontation with her parents over sooner rather than later.

"What other-" Kim removed her pyjama top and froze as she looked in the mirror, a scarlet blush creeping over her. SHEGO!"

Fin.


End file.
